Retribution
by Bundesrepublik der Erde Reich
Summary: Follow America as he led his old Warships that served him to death in WWII once again with his old enemy now best friend, Japan, in Yokosuka Naval Base Alfred and Kiku moved from the past already, but the question is... Does the US Kanmusu will do as well? While the Japanese trying to get along
1. Prologue: The Failed Hero

**Year: 2018**

**Time: 3:19 p.m.**

Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America. He is the proud, the world police, the most powerful country in the very planet Earth

Or at least, he supposed to be

* * *

In the year 2018, an unknown forces emerged from the abyss of the ocean, these dark creatures first sighted in the Western and Eastern coast of the United States in both Pacific and Atlantic Ocean

They attacked the Western and Eastern coast at the same time, the military was caught off guard, they don't have time to prepare for such attack. NORAD only sighted the fleet when it was already attacking the coast of Washington and New York

When the Navy, Coast Guard and Air Force arrived to suppress the attacking creatures with the Army and Marines backing them up, it didn't end very well.

The US fleet was sunk at the bottom of the ocean, the Air Force was reduced from thousands to hundreds aircrafts, the Coast Guard was same

More than millions of Americans, both civilians and military personnel, died in just seven hours attack. It was the worst surprised attack Alfred faced since Pearl Harbor, the most casualties his states got is his son, Washington D.C.

By the time reinforcement from Europe, Japan and even China arrived, the creatures fall back and disappeared in the Pacific and Atlantic

The world was shocked and panicked, the most powerful military in the world was defeated in just seven hours by creatures they now named

**Abyssals**

Militaries around the world, mostly the Navies, armed and prepare to defend their coast, they evacuated their civilians and it was the first time every country in the world is under Martial Law. The Abyssals showed up again in the coasts of China, South Korea, Philippines and Japan. For two months, the result was same in the US, the Navies was defeated

Or more like closed to defeat, if it wasn't for Honda Kiku, personification of Japan, did something to save mankind.

Before the attack, around 2:00 a.m. something happened, the Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force found something mysteriously emerged in Yokosuka Naval Base without them noticing it or felt it when it emerged, it's like with a blink of an eye, it was already there

What the Japanese found is a portal made with stones, from the look if it the portal is ancient.

It got three stone slab as staircase, the circle is formed with stones with unknown runes engraved each on it. In front of the unknown ancient device is a neoclassical podium stand with a brown thick book that somehow, it cannot removed from the podium.

The Japanese scientists found out that the words written on the book is written in unknown language. For the normal Japanese citizens, but for Kiku, he found the language familiar with him, it took him two hours to remember what it is

It's Baybayin language, an old alphabet from the Ancient Philippines

Japan contact Philippines and send a picture to help him translate it

Philippines answered back, turn out the book is an information book

It wants name, age, country, and rank, and other personal information it wants. The rest of the pages is same

Kiku and the scientists didn't answer it first, they focused more of their attention on the portal, until they heard the news about the Abyssals and the attacked on the United States and the US Navy was reduced to a small fleet

Then the attack on the South East Asia and China. When it looks like there was no hope, Japan turn their work to the portal, Kiku answer the book, writing his name (His human name), his appearance age and real age, the country he is personifiying, the rank he still hold in the Navy, and the other personal information it wants such as secrets he keep hiding from the others

After answering, the book glowed for a second and then the portal start running, there emerged four tall woman; the _Yamato-class_ and _Nagato-class_, next is the light carrier _Houshou_, who has a motherly aura when talking to them, then next the aircraft carrier,_ Jun'yō of the Hiyō-class_, then next is the light cruiser _Sendai-class_ and last is the heavy cruisers _Myōkō-class_ and _Takao-class_

When the girls introduced themselves to Kiku, unknowingly he is the nation they once served in the war, and to the scientists, it was awkward for both group, to Kiku and the scientists, mostly to Kiku, it was hard to believe that these girls were the once his powerful and famous warships in the past, to the girls, it was hard for them to believe that they were once a piece of irons and metals and they can only move by their human crews, now here they are, a human, a person, they have finally hands and legs to move freely on their own without their human crews

The book also gave the scientists something useful, a blueprints for the girls that will save humanity from extinction. While the Japanese scientists immediately get to work on to make the girls riggings, Kiku cut it short for the girls, he explained them about the current situation humanity is facing right now, about what year is today, the Abyssals and the battles happening right now in South East Asia and the South China Sea

For three weeks, the scientists work non-stop to make the Ship Girls, as they start to call them, their riggings.

Meanwhile, Nagato and Yamato can't explain the way the small fleet feel towards Kiku, who will be their Admirals starting today. The man has this mysterious charisma making the girls feel closer to him, every time he was around with them, talking to them with a warm smile of how are they, what are they feeling right now, if they need something he was there to help them, they feel warm. If a normal person going to answer that, they will only say

"Maybe because he is now your Admiral" or "Maybe because he is handsome"

They flustered at the last, sure Admiral Honda is a good looking man, but that is not the reason the way they feel towards him, it's the way Kiku can't make them disobey him, they will do anything he asked for, and the way they feel... Safe, protected, a fatherly figure like, a good leader that they will follow him to the end

First they dismissed the thought as they all head to South China Sea to battle the Abyssals

By the end of the battles in South China Sea and waters around South East Asia, the result is victory, for the first time they finally pushed the Abyssals into full retreat and no losses to the Kanmusu or Ship Girls in english term

The whole world witnessed the battle of how these girls protected them from extinction, of how they saved the Pacific into full Abyssals home. It spark a full hope for humanity once again and threat to the Abyssals

Immediately after the battle, Japan start summoning more and more of their Ship Girls, and the Navies around the world start to collaborate them to make an Anti-Abyssals turrets for them to temporarily protect their coast while they wait Japan to call them to start their Ship Girls program

The world was focused on the girls who possess the Warships from the past, leaving what happened to the United States

Instead words of praise, hope or a consulting words, they receive a humiliating backslash, saying how the mighty United States fall easily, of how they're once powerful fleet reduced to a small numbers frigates and destroyers. Most came from the Middle East and some part of Europe and Asia

* * *

Alfred is now in the family mansion, more like a castle for the others, he is in the medical room right now with his Western and Eastern coasts States and Washington DC laying on the beds, beaten and full of bandages, all 20 of his kids, plus one, are in comas right now with Florida and Texas under care. The rest of his states are in the living room waiting for him to come down and news about their brothers and sisters

Texas turn to look at their father, who is seating in the chair with his arms folded under his nose as he look down on the floor. He walk to him with Florida behind as Alfred look up to them with sad and worried expression waiting for what they were about to say

"They're all in coma, with the attacked they received, fifty-fifty chance that they will recover quickly" Texas report with sad as he look back to his brothers and sisters who were all have tubes and bandages all over their bodies. It pains him, it pains the whole family to see one of them in a situation like these, it already pains them of what happened to their younger sister, who even to these day is still in coma. Sure they often argue a lot, there were agreement and disagreement here and there about politics and etc. But none of them wants one of them to suffer horribly, such as these

"Like Leilani and Grandma, it is unknown when are they gonna wake up" Florida report as she look down and clench her fists while trying not to break down

Alfred look down on the floor and cover his face with his hands and broke down

He failed to become a brother

He failed to become a father

He failed to become a country

He failed to protect his people

And what hurt him most...

He failed to protect the world from harm

* * *

**So much for being a Hero...**

**There you go folks, my first crossover **

**I never saw a fanfiction crossover between Hetalia and Kantai Collection, so i thought maybe i should make one**

**I don't know if my grammar is good, feel free to correct me, i wouldn't mind ^_^**

**Florida and Texas is one of the most leading states to produce doctors**


	2. Chapter 1: Vice-Admiral Jones

**-All ****Kanmusu** **will be chosen from ****Kantai**** Collection (Mainly to the ****JMSDF**** side) Pacific by ****''Morgane of the Mists''**** and mainly illustrated by ****''November/Jeanex''**** and ****Azur**** Lane (****USN**** Ships, Royal Navy Ships, ****Deutsche**** Marine Ships and others)**

**-My grammar may little bit wrong, i hope this not discourage me to continue this story**

* * *

_"Dear Diary. This is what i want to say to everyone. Sorry I'm not perfect, sorry I'm not true, sorry I'm not happy, sorry I'm not that extraordinary, sorry I'm not thin, and sorry I'm just ordinary"_

**-Alfred F. Jones**

**Year: ****2024**  
**1 year after the victory over Iron Bottom**  
**Time: 4:30** **am**  
**Location: ****600 miles from Yokosuka Naval Base, Japan**

**_USS_** **_Zumwalt_**  
Alfred sat on his temporary quarter while reading a classified information about the Ship Girls and the Abyssals in a third time

When he first review the information, he was shocked when he learned that the Ship Girls and the Abyssals are one

If an Abyssal was sunk, she will become a Ship Girl that the warship she represent. But if a Ship Girl was sunk, she will become an Abyssal

So the Japanese Navy's plan is to sink every Abyssal without loosing a Ship Girl, its easy to be said than done

Alfred closed the folder and put it back on his backpack. When the US Navy is turn to summon their own Ship Girls, the Fleet Admiral assigned him like the other nations who will be taking command on their own Ship Girls in the future, he immediately accept it.

America want to redeem his Navy's reputation, today the US Navy is on defensive for the first time since his battle with England. When Japan called him that it was his turn to summon his own, he immediately grab the chance, it will be his first step to redeem his reputation and prove the others that they were wrong

But sometimes, he was weighing by doubts

A knock on the door snap him out of his thoughts "Come in!" He called out, the door open by a beautiful red haired and red eyed woman in early 20's, her hair is tied into a pony tail and her white service dress is ironed perfectly

"Good morning _vater_, let's get going now" She said in a German accent

"Thank you, Pennsylvania" America replied to her daughter. Pennsylvania, or Mia Jones in her human name. She is the only Eastern state that woke up from her coma after the attack, maybe because her state is recovering immediately since didn't suffer much, unlike her siblings who took worsts

When she woke up, she immediately limped towards to her father and ask to join him when she heard that he will be working in the Navy. Of course like any good father, he told him no and she should be in bed to recover her strength, he don't want her go to war not after what happened to her, but the German state descendant insisted, it brings to the point that they almost argue about it if it wasn't for Texas and Florida halted between them. Then Pennsylvania dropped the bomb to him, she said that if he didn't allow her to join him, then she will do it on her own, when he say he will banned her from signing up in the military, she replied

"Then i will sneak my way in, besides, i can fake my identity"

With that, he gave in, but in one condition, she will follow his orders without question, if he say he wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't, which she joke

"Vater, I'm not Texas and New York" She replied followed by an angry 'Hey!' from the former

He stood up and start heading to the bridge, along the way, they met sailors who will stop and greet them with salutes until they passed, Alfred just replied them with a nod

"You need to start calling me in my name, it will be confusing for our Ship Girls when you are calling me by my State name in front of them" Pennsylvania remind him, he chuckled

"Well then, guess you should start addressing me in my proper rank, Captain Mia Jones" He responded

"I know that, Admiral, I'm not New York, i follow every military protocols by the book" She said in a serious tone, which it only earn a chuckle from her father

"You really are _their _niece" He mutter, remembering a certain nation family, mostly their slick blonde headed man who follows his military traditions

They reach the bridge with the Captain, who is an African-American, and his XO who announced his arrival

"Admiral on the bridge!" Everyone stood up and salute to him

"At ease men" He said as the sailors return to their work

Captain Merkel turn to the father and daughter with a greeting smile "Good morning Admiral and Captain, i hope that you guys got a good sleep"

"We were, thank you for the hospitality you were giving to us, Captain Merkel" Alfred respond and silence follows as he gaze to the ocean while her daughter observing the crew

"So, what brings you guys top side, Admiral, shouldn't you guys be having breakfast first in the Mess Hall?" Asked Merkel

"Just wanna stretch my legs first, Captain Mia just follows me every time where i go" He said without moving his eyes, aside the air, he really loved the ocean, it's his first favorite front followed by the air as his second. Even he has many terrible memories in the ocean, that didn't stop him from loving it, when he was just a colony, he always stood at the harbor in Boston, gazing the ocean whether it is sunrise or sunset

"How things are going?" Alfred asked

"Calm and quiet, just the way i like it"

Mia raised an eyebrow with that, where did heard that?

"Well let's just hope it stays that way" Alfred hoped, he didn't want to face-to-face to an Abyssal right now

"So, Admiral, what are your thoughts about it?" Asked Merkel. Alfred look at him with a confusing hum "About the Ship Girls, what are your thoughts about it since, you know..." He look around before he lean to him "These will be the girls who served you during the Wars"

Merkel is one of the men in the Navy about his and his daughter about their identity, he trust the man to keep his words that he will not spread about it

"Well, it's exciting, confusing and mostly, nervous about it"

The African-American Captain is confused on his last words "Why are you nervous about it, Admiral, these are your ships who served you, surely there's nothing scary about it?"

Alfred was silent for 10 seconds before he respond with a low voice "Well... First it's exciting since we will finally have to summon our own Ship Girls so we can finally turn table of this war. Confusing because I'm still confused about how it works, i mean we never thought about it long time ago, Warships from the past will become girls out of magic, unless _he_ have something to do with this. Last is I'm nervous when I'm going to finally face them, some of them served me to fight Japan and how we awarded them? By becoming a target practice, scrapped them, mostly in Enterprise case, and then the worst, used them as experiment by dropping a nuke..."

Merkel put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry about it sir, I'm sure things will work out, you are a good person after all, you didn't intentionally gave them that, besides it was not you who ordered that, it was our leaders long time ago and i know you were against doing that" He's right, when Enterprise was going to be scrapped, he voice his thoughts about it, he asked the Navy and even Truman that they should convert her as a museum ship. When the others, such as Saratoga, who will be use as an experiment ship by dropping a Nuke to them, he was against it, he quote

_"Why are we going to do this to them!? These ships served their country with pride and honor, and this is how we're going to return the favor!?"_

He wonder if they were going to forgive him, if they hate him or despise him he will accept it, after all after everything these ships did, they reward them by sinking them or scrapping them

Alfred just hope everything will be alright

* * *

**Japan, Yokosuka Naval Base**

One year had passed since the victory over the Battle of Ironbottom Sound. Former IJN Destroyer Fubuki managed to convinced her Abyssal counterpart to come home with her by fusing together, ending the battle quickly, former Abyssals at the Ironbottom have finally come home through the summoning gate, one of them who sunk is Destroyer Kisaragi of the Mutsuki-class

With the battle at Ironbottom Sound, the Japanese Navy have manage to take back Solomon Islands to the Allied Forces

Now the only parts of the Pacific waiting to be liberated is the rest, but the JMSDF cannot do it alone, the Japanese Ship Girls may be strong, but they cannot fight the countless Abyssals in the Pacific forever, and help from the other countries navy is out of question since they still don't have Ship Girls and their Warships is on defensive in their AOR (Area of Responsibility)  
So Japan called the US Navy to start their own Ship Girls program is because of two reason

One: The United States have resources and they were one of those who help build the Japanese Ship Girls rigging. So they have the rights to be the second to start their own

Two: The United States Navy is damaged and now weak after the attacked to do their role as the Navy's World Police, so helping other countries in need such as the Africa's and Europe is out of question. The Navy only have few Warships, enough to protect their coasts in few years, the US is now desperate to need their own Ship Girls so they can finally protect their country while they helped the others to take back their own and to continue their role as the World's Police

**_Yesterday_**  
_The girls were all called to get in the courtyard immediately because of their Admiral, who they finally learned is the very personification of their country, has an announcement to tell, luckily no one have sortie yet so everyone is present in the base_

_Nagato__ stepped in front of the microphone with her sister in tow. Even she don't know what is happening "Alright quiet now!" She announced and it made everyone to pay attention "Now that everyone is here, the Admiral have something to announce"_

_Kiku__ took over the podium with paper in hand "Good morning everyone, i know that all of you are hungry and want to head in the Mess Hall immediately" He said as he gave a certain Battleship and Carrier a knowing glance with a smirk_

_"I apologize for that, but i got an important information to announce" He look to the paper in his left hand "This morning, the High Command have notify us that the United States will start their own Kanmusu Program" As if they were told that the world will end tomorrow morning, their eyes were widen in shock and some have their mouths hang open_

_Nagato look at her country as if he had gone insane while her sister is just shocked as everyone, but keep Japan continue "Tomorrow morning, their Admiral with his __XO__ will arrived at 0800 in the morning" _

_He look up and look everyone in the eyes "So i expect that all of you will treat our American friends with respect. I know some of you don't like them due to our history with them and i know in the future some of their own will may not like you as well, but know this. We attacked them first without honor, so for me they have the rights to be angry and declared war that almost bring us to an end. All of you may not know this but, over __1000__ in the __USS__ Arizona, only __355__ have been survived or found, the rest still lies at the Battleship" Kiku announced it with remorse before he recover and continue "So as i said, the Americans will helped us, we will helped them to start their Kanmusu Program, and then next is the United Kingdom, then Germany and so on. Again i expect you will treat them with respect and i will not hear that some of you disrespect their Admiral or worst, attack them. That is all, now all of you head to the Mess Hall, I'm sure those stomach of yours are demanding food right now"_

_As if on cue, __Kiku__ heard a grumbling noise coming from behind him, he half turn his head and found __Nagato__ who is now face full red that can rival his Italians and Spanish friends tomatoes. He chuckled silently and exit the stage and head back to his office, luckily none of the girls heard it, except __Mutsu__ who is trying not to laugh_

_While walking back to his office, he remember something and change his course from the office to the newly built__ buildings where the US Kanmusu will stay_

_He enter the one of the building and found that the workers have already decorated it with Western style, the main lobby is decorated with grey tiles on the ground with a big US Navy flag circled on the middle and the wall is painted with navy blue, a head is a double glass door to the office and on the right side is a staircase to the dorm rooms_

_He walked towards the office door and entered, the office is nice and comfy, the ground is painted with wooden brown and have a red carpet on the middle and the walls are white. There are two workstation on the left, it has an L white tables, a white desktops and book cases on the left side, on top of the book case is a huge monitor screen. On the left side of the office there's a glass coffee table and red sofa. And last in the middle wall of the room is a window_

_After checking the office where his American friends will work, he __left__ the office and back to the lobb, as he stood there, he found on the left is another door, confused he open it and surprised at what he found_

_It's a small room, or rather a medic room. There's a bed in the middle and bunch of different medicines on the two corners, pills inside the cabinets on the left and staffs on the right. Confused, he just closed the door and left_

_Feeling satisfied, __Kiku__ left the building and head straight back to his office, he only hoped tomorrow that everything will go smoothly without problems _


End file.
